


The Death of Henry Stickmin

by ravensfan2003



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Crying, Flash Fic, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending(duh), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: Henry dies.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	The Death of Henry Stickmin

Henry and Charles were on a mission together in Detroit. Yes, Detroit.

Anyway, Henry saw somebody suspicious come near them, and he alerted Charles.

"CHARLES! Somebody is getting close to us, we need to get out of here!"

"In a bit"

"No, we need to get out of here no-"

*BANG*

Henry was shot in the chest. He fell to the floor, with Charles noticing about a few seconds later. A pool of blood flowed where Henry lay. His expression went from curiosity to shocked to tearing up.

"HENRY?"

"Ch-charles? I-"

Henry grimaced

"-I'm dying"

"NO YOU ARE NOT, YOU ARE STRONG. YOU CAN FIGHT THIS AND WE WILL GO TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU'LL BE FINE IN NO TIME!"

"Charles..."

"W-WE HAVE TO GO NOW! I CAN'T IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT YOU!"

Charles started crying. Henry was also tearing up.

"Charles, I won't make it. Just leave without me."

"NO, B-BUT I CANT'! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! JUST HOLD ON UNTIL WE GET TO THE HOSPITAL!"

"Charles... calm down."

"NO NO NO NO I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOU ARE MY ENTIRE WORLD! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU! PLEASE JUST-"

"Charles, remember that song we used to sing together?"

Henry sung.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Charles remembered.

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

"You will never know-"

Henry grimaced

"-How much..."

"I love you."

"Please don't take..."

"My sunshine away."

Tears streamed down Henry's cheeks as he slowly closed his eyes. 

"I love you... C-charles"

Charles was also crying.

"I love you too, Henry."

Charles was left, holding Henry, and sobbing silently.

"P-please d-don't take m-my sunsh-hine... a-away."

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo Boy! That was something!


End file.
